


A new world

by OrdinaryCookie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating May Change, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Two Shot, only a tiny bit of angst though, without proper explanation lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryCookie/pseuds/OrdinaryCookie
Summary: "There wasn’t much time left for them, Prompto knew. There wasn’t much time because in only a month or two, the wedding between Noctis and Lunafreya would finally take place; not part of a treaty this time, but a symbol of peace. Of hope.[...]So he tried to have more fun than ever, tried to make the most of the time he still had left.Because for all he knew, everything was going to change. "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! 
> 
> This is honestly just a small fix-it fic because I just want my boys to be happy. Not much is explained about how things went in this universe though, so if you mind that this probably won't be your cup of tea.  
> For all the rest, join me in my wonderland of denial where Luna didn't die, Noctis didn't take 10 years to come back (,nobody grew horrible facial hair) and everybody is alive and well!  
> Enjoy!

It was cold.  
That was the first conscious thought that flickered through Prompto’s mind, less than a second after he sleepily opened his eyes. Even though most of his body still felt warm and cozy inside of his sleeping back that was stuffed to the brim with thick blankets, the air on his face was cool. It felt sticky, almost. Humid and heavy with the breath of four grown men in one tight, confined space.

Prompto’s gaze hadn’t moved from the ceiling of their tent and instead rested on the small droplets of condensed water that were clinging to the fabric above him. It was rare for him to wake up lying on his back, looking straight up like this. For a few moments the fact that he could not see his friends was enough to make him believe that he was actually alone and just for a second he allowed himself to enjoy it.

The barest remnants of a dream lingered at the back of his mind but they were so faded and vague that he knew it would be useless to try and remember it by now. Still, his chest felt weirdly empty at the sudden absence of the emotions that had been pulsing through it during his sleep.   
This, he mused, was always the worst part about waking up without remembering your dreams. The dull ache of feeling hollow and swept empty; like all thoughts and feelings have been washed away by cold, numbing rain, leaving nothing behind but confusion and the lost scent of a different reality.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was already pulling down the zipper of his sleeping bag and pushing himself off the hard ground.  
A look around the tent revealed that the only person currently present - besides himself - was Ignis. Which was perfect.  
The man in question was not sleeping however. He was simply sitting a meter or so away and scribbling something down in a notebook (Prompto still didn’t understand how he did it, being blind, but he seemed to manage just fine).  
Upon hearing the blonde move around, he turned his face in Prompto’s general direction, the hint of a fatherly smile on his lips.  
  
“Good morning,” he greeted.  
  
“'Morning,” Prompto replied, his voice still rough from sleep. He yawned. “Where are the others?”

“It will undoubtedly please you to hear that Noctis and Gladio have gone hunting. I assume they did not feel like waiting around at camp all day for you to finally wake up”  
  
Prompto wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the response. Was Ignis upset with him? For sleeping in? For keeping them all from working? Or was he just laying out the facts?  
He vaguely wondered if he'd ever get better at reading Ignis.  
  
“…Uhm,” said Prompto, unsure. “Why? How late is it?”

He hadn’t exactly _planned_ to sleep in but it didn’t really come as a surprise to him either.  
After all, he and Noctis had had an argument just the night before. By the end of it Prompto hadn’t even been sure anymore what exactly they were arguing about, but he clearly remembered Gladio backing up Noct and Ignis having to step in to keep things from escalating.

“It should be around noon by now,” Ignis looked away and lowered his hand back to the book lying on his lap, but Prompto could tell that he wasn’t done yet. A few seconds later he raised his voice once more, looking at Prompto unwaveringly but with a subtle kindness. It struck Prompto right through the chest.  
“Noctis was right,” Ignis’ lips were slightly pursed, his expression regal. “I don’t approve of how he dealt with the situation, but I don’t disagree with what he was trying to say. What you did was reckless at best and frankly suicidal at worst. Not to mention rather selfish. We all care for you. I must ask of you that you think of our feelings as well.”  
  
Inside of Prompto, a small flair of hot, red anger surfaced at his words but it immediately got mixed up with a growing, trickling sense of shame and he chewed on his lip uncomfortably.  
  
“I wasn’t… trying to get myself killed or anything,” he shuffled with his feet awkwardly but tried not to sound as somber as he suddenly felt.   
  
“Perhaps not,” Ignis lowered his head in and odd mixture of agreement and disapproval. “But I have the feeling that you weren’t really trying to _not_ get yourself killed either.”  
  
He said no more than that, but he didn’t have to.

His blind eyes seemed to see right through Prompto. It was the truth- at least to some extent - and Prompto wasn’t going to try something stupid like lie to Ignis (I mean _, come on_ ).  
Still, Prompto didn’t know what to say so he just kept quiet. Giving nothing more than a tight nod ( _Idiot, he can’t even see that_ ) and a small hum as a reply, Prompto walked out of the tent, into the cold that had unexpectedly settled over the land during the past few days.

He wanted to live, really. With every fiber of his being. Despite the fall of Insomnia, the unbelievably rough times they had gone through the past months, despite thinking for a while that they had lost Luna, despite almost losing Noct; despite everything, he had never been pushed to a point where he would have said he wanted to die. Especially now that the light had returned to the world and the only thing left to do was get rid of the few deamons that were still left.  
It had been no conscious decision to wander off from the rest of the group - at night and right in the middle of a battle. It had not been his direct intention to end up running into danger, and it certainly hadn't been his goal to actually try and defeat a red giant all by himself.

But the giant had attacked him and as the thought to flee and run back to the others - to Noct- had flashed through his mind, it had been accompanied by a tidal wave of thoughts and emotions washing through him, rendering him motionless.  
_(Weakling,_ the voices had said. _Coward._ But those voices had been quiet, overpowered by reason and years of training.)

The voices that really had kept him from running away had been louder, more vile.  
_How long will you have somebody left to run to?_ , they had whispered, and _He’s going to leave anyways.  
_ And somewhere in a small corner of his mind, there had been an especially  _stupid_ voice. More a feeling than a thought, really, not enough to even register consciously.

_Dying would probably be easier than watching him get married._

It was -of course- absolutely ridiculous. Childish, dramatic. And had the feeling become strong enough for him to actually actively think about it, he would have immediately kicked it in the dumpster and realized it was nothing but one big pile of crap.  
But as it had been, he had barely noticed it, barely thought about it. And when the others had come running a few minutes later and found him lying on the ground, only another few moments away from being killed by a red giant, well…  
  
He hadn’t known how he ended up there any more than they did.

 

* * *

  
  
Dinner was tense, especially after Ignis and Gladio excused themselves for the night and went to bed. Prompto wasn’t dumb enough to miss the meaningful look that Gladio directed at him right before disappearing into the tent.  
Noctis was sitting on the other side of the fireplace, facing Prompto. His shoulders were hunched over and in the tense lines etched into his face Prompto could read both anger and guilt. He probably looked about the same.

But there wasn’t much time left for them, Prompto knew. Because in only a month or two, Noctis and Luna would finally get married; not for some treaty this time, but as a symbol of peace. Of hope.  
  
It had been Ignis’ idea, and Gladio had expressed his enthusiasm freely. Prompto… well, he had tried, at the very least, and nobody had seemed to notice how he truly felt about it. And he was glad.  
None of them had forgotten the way Noct had reacted upon seeing his childhood friend die – even if it had later turned out that the scene had been little more than another mind game executed masterfully by Ardyn.  
  
And so, none of them ever really felt like it was necessary to ask about Noct's feelings for her. It seemed pretty clear.  
At the very least, no one had brought it up and Prompto hadn’t either.  
And if Noctis hadn't actually felt any romantic feelings for Luna he wouldn't have agreed to marry her. After all, there was no longer any real reason to go along with a wedding he didn't want.  
Sure, it would make a nice headline to set the people of his kingdom at ease again and to spread more positivity but now that the threat of war was no longer looming over them, Noct was free to do as he pleased.

(Prompto, of course, did not consider until much later that there could be something else hidden beneath the simple “Alright then” that Noct had responded with after Ignis explained the merits of a wedding. That while Ignis brought up the Idea, his intentions were a lot more complex than he let on.  
To Prompto, everything went about the way he expected it to and he left it at that. Tried to smile more when they were out on hunts or driving across the place to assist in rebuilding the destroyed cities. Took as many pictures as he possibly could. Tried to have more fun than ever, tried to make the most of the time he still had left.  
Because for all he knew, everything was going to change.)

It was because all of this that he refrained from going to bed with the other two now, from avoiding Noct any longer. A heavy feeling had been churning in his gut all evening, urging him to make up with his best friend as soon as he possibly could, to use every minute he still had left.   
It was hard though. It was hard to face Noct when the prince was still looking at him with his brows slightly pinched together but otherwise unmoving and untelling.

In his eyes Prompto searched for a hint, an emotion; anger, hurt, frustration, anything.  
But instead they just stared back at him as they always did. Not harsh, not kind. Simply...blue. Blue and alive. Alive but silent.  
Prompto had never been able to get behind the metaphors in cheesy romance novels.  
Because Noctis’ eyes were… - captivating, without doubt. Piercing, fierce even. But they didn’t betray anything. Nobody’s eyes ever did, at least not to him.

Prompto steeled himself. He didn’t really know how to start this, didn’t know if apologizing would do the trick, if he should be chipper about it, casual, or serious and calm.  
He decided to improvise.  
Jaw set with determination, he forced himself to hold Noctis’ gaze unflinchingly. Getting his mouth to actually open and produce some kind of apology proved to be a lot harder though. He swallowed dryly and collected himself.  
  
Before a single word could leave his mouth, however, Noct was suddenly getting up from his chair, slowly and deliberately, and for a second Prompto feared he was going to leave. Just like that.  
But instead of walking to the tent, Noctis came towards him. Came closer and closer until he was standing right in front of Prompto and staring down at him.

For way too long, neither of them said a word.  
Was Noct expecting him to say something first? Probably. But then again he had been the one to walk over here in the first place, stealing the breath from Prompto’s lungs in a way that was nothing short of unfair.

Prom waited for another few painful seconds, then he cleared his throat.  
  
“Listen Noct, I'm- sorry?”, his face went up in flames, “Uhm,…yeah. I’m…sorry.”  
He fumbled for more words, but came up empty. His best friend didn't look particularly impressed. Prom closed his eyes and took a deep breath before forcing himself to look Noct in the eyes.  
“I’m- I’m really sorry, Noct. For worrying you. And...for being stupid, I guess,” his voice sounded almost painfully vulnerable, heavy with the weight of sincerity.  
He left it at that and after a few seconds of silence, he suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around his shoulders tightly, Noct’s chin now resting on his shoulder, his face not quite nuzzling into Prompto’s Neck.

And-… oh.

_Oh._

He felt himself melt into the hug, too tired, too caught off guard or perhaps simply too needy to put up a fight; to ask for an explanation even.  
Not-so-subtly he pressed his face into Noct’s shoulder, inhaling deeply through his nose.  
All at once he felt the tension bleed out of his body and in response he could feel his friend's arms tightening around him even further. Next to his ear, he heard Noct draw in a shaky breath.

“Don’t ever do something like that again.” Noctis’ voice sounded scratchy and rough and-

 (He knows. He knows it wasn’t just an accident oh god-)  
  


"...That’s an order”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is more of a small appetizer, the rest will (probably) be uploaded in one go.  
> I always appreciate advice (especially since English isn't my first language) and corrections both concerning spelling/grammar and content.  
> And of course I'm always happy about any kind of comment so don't be shy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got myself to update this, yay! Honestly, I'm pretty scared of posting this because I get discouraged easily. But hey, I wrote it so i might as well share.

They still sat at the fireplace hours later, not really talking about anything but also not quite willing to leave each other’s company for the sake of going to bed. It wasn’t really an awkward silence that had fallen over them, but to Prompto it still felt somewhat heavy. As though it was charged with the things still left unsaid.  
He seriously considered confessing, then. Seriously played with the thought of coming clean about the way he felt, consequences be damned. Noct had always been pretty accepting of him - all of him – so as long as he tried to play it down a bit, pass it off as nothing but a phase, there would be some hope of things not changing too much between them.  
Anyways, he didn’t really feel like taking his feelings to the grave. And once the wedding would roll around it would be wildly inappropriate for him to confess, lest he wanted to start some kind of war with Luna.

All of those thoughts were suddenly interrupted though when Noctis spoke again for what was the first time in maybe a bit less than an hour.  
“You know,” he was staring into the fire as if in deep thought, “I really hope everything will work out with the wedding. I mean... even before, people were really looking forward to it,” He snorted a dry laugh. “Don’t ask me why they were, but… I want to make them happy Prom. I really do. And even you guys seem to be looking forward to it for some reason… “  
He trailed off slowly, still refusing to look at Prompto.  
  
Prompto on the other hand had difficulties breathing all of a sudden. The warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach had turned into a solid chunk of ice.  He could feel a bitter kind of anger burn its way up his throat.  
“Yeah,” he said cynically, without thinking, “We’re all _totally_ looking forward to it.”  
  
He and Noctis both whipped their heads up at the same exact moment once the words sank in and they stared at each other in mutual shock.  
Prompto was suddenly terrified.  
“I-.. yes, I mean! It’s gonna be great!!”  
_God fucking damn it._  
“I also really look forward to seeing Luna again! Don’t you? And just thinking of all the food makes me hungry to be honest... Do you think Ignis is gonna be the one to make the cake? I mean, he’s gotta be, right?”  
He laughed nervously.  
  
But he knew it was a lost cause when Noctis just sat there silently, still staring at him, completely unimpressed by his excited (very fake) smile. He seemed… dumbfounded, almost. Then he slowly furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
“Prompto. What the hell?”  
  
“I was- …”  
  
“No wait, don’t even speak right now,” Noctis said and took a deep breath. “Can you just tell me why you’re upset? Because you definitely are. And I mean, the truth. Do you dislike Luna? Or are you jealous? Or is it that-," he interrupted himself. "… Wait. Wait. Is it that you actually _like_ Luna??”  
His expression was beyond disbelief.  
  
Prompto just stared at him and felt himself blush. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this now?  
_‘Ahaha, no, actually, the one I like is you, ahahah.  
_  
“I-..uhm..-!”, there was no denying the panicked squeak that accompanied his stammering.  
  
“Oh my god, you _do_!” Noctis looked shaken, “You should have told me! I mean, if I had known you liked her-“  
  
“No no no! Oh my God, no! It’s not that, okay? I promise. I don’t…like her that way. Just … don’t worry about it, okay?”, Prom awkwardly scratched his cheek and then got up from his seat in a hurry. “It’s about time we went to bed anyways, there’s probably only a few hours left till sunrise! Bye! Good night, buddy!”  
And with that he practically sprinted to the tent, not giving Noct another chance to respond.

  
Noctis just quietly cursed to himself and buried his face in his hands.  
What on earth was he supposed to do now?

 

* * *

 

It was about a week and a half later – they were all sitting in the Regalia on their way to Lestallum where they would hopefully check into the hotel – when Noct dropped the bomb on them.  
Gladio had been the one driving for once, with Prom on the seat next to him and Noct and Ignis sitting in the back. Idle chatter had passed between Prompto and Gladio every now and then but for the most part they had all been minding their own business.  
Prompto was busy casually taking photos of a flock of birds flying above them in the sky and relishing the weak rays of the autumn sun when suddenly-  
  
“I’m calling off the wedding”

-  Noct’s voice interrupted his daydreaming. 

A few seconds of silence trickled by and Prompto stared at his friend’s face in the mirror. Then he whirled around in his seat and just looked at him, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
Noctis didn’t seem to care.

“Dude- !” Prom’s voice cracked in disbelief, “Where the hell is this coming from all of a sudden???”

Nobody else said anything.  
He turned to face Ignis, absolutely shocked and looking for some kind of support but the latter didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. In fact, Prom could have sworn he saw the hint of a satisfied smile flash across his features.  
He gasped.  
“Iggy! Gladio! Guys, say something!”

It was Ignis who put him out of his misery.  
“I believe we made it quite clear from the get-go that Noctis is in no way obliged to agree to a political marriage such as this, now that the threat of war is no longer upon us,” he said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
Prompto wasn’t buying it.  
  
“Well, yes of course. But he already agreed to it!” He furrowed his eyebrows and looked back to Noct. “And you love her!! And she’s pretty and kind! And…helpful and just… a lot of good things! And _so_ _pretty!_ I mean, wow. Why on earth _wouldn’t_ you want to marry her?”  
If he sounded slightly hysterical by then, he didn’t notice.

His best friend didn’t reply at first, only staring at him intently. His expression gave away nothing and Prompto was a few seconds away from ripping out his hair in frustration.  
  
“I never said I loved her,” Noctis then mumbled into his hand, looking out of the window in deep thought. “Of course I care for her, but all these years we barely even talked. We exchanged a message around –what- once a week maybe?”  
Here he took a deep breath. “She’s important to me. But she’s not as important as - I mean-.. I don’t think she’s, uh, the _one,_ y-you know?”, with that he suddenly buried his face deeper into his hand and hastily avoided Prom’s gaze again.

The latter took a steadying breath and turned back around in his seat, just in time to see the first buildings of Lestallum in the distance.  
This was fine, this was totally fine.  Agitated, he used his right hand to comb through his hair and tried to digest the new information.   
A tiny speck of hope began to flutter in his belly and he flinched guiltily. He wondered if Noct had already told Luna. If yes, how had she taken the news?

He couldn’t believe it. For the past few weeks he had barely been able to think about anything besides the wedding. Had done nothing but fear the fated day on which Noctis would tie himself to someone else and proclaim his undying love for her.  
For hours and hours he had tortured himself with the image of the two of them kissing at the altar, smiling and laughing, maybe crying a bit. He had tried again and again to distract himself, to get over his stupid helpless crush, had tried to find a real interest in Cindy or other pretty girls – without success. And now… nothing.  
His biggest problem had dissolved into thin air with only one sentence. The knot of pain and anxiety in his belly had loosened up all at once and it was honestly the most liberating feeling he had ever experienced.  
It was surreal.  
  
On the other hand, it couldn’t be that easy, could it?  
(First of all, he needed to stop smiling this very instant because best friends weren’t technically supposed to be happy upon hearing news like these.)  
What was actually going to happen now? What would they tell the public? Was there still some law about kings having to produce some offspring to keep the bloodline going?? Then again that was kind of medieval but then again Noctis was part of a prophecy and Prompto wasn’t extremely educated about prophecies and what if his great-grandson would also need to save the world and-

And at the end of the day, he realized, his situation hadn’t really changed. Yes, his conflicted feelings about Luna were no longer an issue and he’d no longer have to worry about Noctis marrying someone else and that was…. _good,_ definitely.  _So good. Gods.  
_ But Noctis had never been his to lose in the first place. He wasn’t getting married anymore, but that didn’t change the fact that Prompto’s feelings for him were hopelessly unrequited. That nothing was ever going to happen between them.

Prompto couldn’t hold back a small wistful sigh as that thought slowly settled in.  
For the rest of the drive, everybody was quiet.

 

* * *

  
  
“Hey, Prom, you wanna go for a walk?”  
  
Prompto looked up, confused. They had gotten out of the Regalia no more than 20 seconds ago.  
“Uhm, sure..? But Noct, shouldn’t we stock up on food first? And check in-“  
  
Ignis didn’t even let him finish.  
“Me and Gladio will take care of it. You two be on your way.”

Prom hesitated. He didn’t want to pile all the work onto the other two but at the same time going for a walk with Noctis did sound tempting, especially since he still wanted to talk about what happened in the car. And about whether it had anything to do with their conversation a while ago. Because he’d never meant for Noct to give up on his own happiness just for his sake, so-  
  
“Just go!”, said Gladio while rolling his eyes, “Don’t be back too late, though. You guys should make use of those comfy beds while you have the chance to!”  
He winked.  
  
Prompto immediately perked up.  
“Aw hell yeah! It’s been way too long since I got a full night of sleep!”  
  
At that, Gladio snorted out a laugh and even Ignis struggled to hide a smile but before Prompto could ask about it he was being pulled away by his wrist.

“You heard them, so let’s get going.”

 Prompto was feeling slightly anxious but he gave up on resisting and let himself be dragged away.  
They walked in silence for a few minutes and Prompto was just about to ask where they were going when Noctis came to a halt.  
They were on one of the parking spaces along the main road. There were no people in the direct vicinity and it was starting to dawn on Prompto that Noctis was also planning on more than just a quick walk around the block with his friend.  
The anxiety inside him grew but at the same time he had to force himself to not let the slight tug in his chest (that he refused to acknowledge as hopefulness) get out of hand.

  _Okay, focus!  
_ “Listen, Noct… I, I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
Maybe it was rude to bring up his issues when Noctis clearly had something he wanted to get off his chest as well, but he couldn’t help himself.  
  
“Oh sure,” was the easy reply, “What is it?”  
There was an interested gleam in Noct’s eyes.  
  
“Man. ‘What is it?’? Are you seriously asking that? Dude, you…you cancelled your wedding. And I- … if it’s anything I said, if it’s because of that stupid talk we had last week, I take it back ‘kay? It was really nothing, I’m sorry. I don’t want you to cancel your wedding. _Because of me_ ”  
He did, but that was besides the point.  
  
Immediately, Noctis’ expression shifted but he still hesitated before speaking.

“…That’s not it. It’s not because of that evening. I mean- it _kind of_ is, I guess. But also not really. Just… not in the way you think? Damnit. Just- just listen to me for a sec, okay?”  
Prompto was about to open his mouth again but Noct didn’t let him.  
“You know when I said that I don’t think Luna is the one? The truth is, that’s not really the reason I cancelled the wedding,” he awkwardly scratched his neck, “Or, uh, not the only one.”  
After that he fell silent again but there was something about the way he was looking at Prompto that made his heart do funny things.

“What’s the other reason?” Prompto asked, cringing at how scratchy his own voice sounded. The slight tug in his chest had suddenly become a lot stronger and he cursed himself silently. The reason could be any number of things, honestly. Hell, for all Prompto knew Noctis would admit to loving Ignis. Or Iris. Or literally anyone. Or maybe he’d come out as aromantic or whatever the hell else.  
But who was he fooling. He was an idiot. A hopeful, naïve, stupid idiot. And he knew exactly what answer he was hoping for.

  
Noctis looked at him firmly, though the subtle blush on his face betrayed him.  
  
“It’s you.”  
  
His face practically went up in flames after he said the words but he kept talking anyways.  
“Okay, this is hard. Alright, here’s what’s up: I can’t marry Luna because while I only see her as a friend there’s someone else who I _do_ see as more than a friend and that someone is-… well, it’s.. you,” he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

   
Prompto stared.   
“…what.”  
  
Noctis huffed in mild frustration.  
“You heard me”, he said and kept looking at the blonde intently. He also looked like he was waiting for some kind of answer.  
An answer that Prompto should probably give him right about now.  
Speaking. Talking. Any minute now.  
_Go, you loser._  
  
He started rambling.  
“I… no? I mean yes! I mean, are you sure? More than a friend as in.. _best_ friend or like … _romantically ahah-_ I mean-“  
  
“Prom, I want to kiss you. A lot”, Noct grimaced.  
  
Prompto felt his own face and neck flush a bright red colour in response and attempted to stammer a few more incoherent sentences before giving up.  
Noct seemed to realize then that his friend was currently unable to form a proper reply. But apparently he deemed the reaction to be positive anyways and Prompto was blessed with a short, wry smile.  
  
“It’s okay”, Noct said, “Just…If you want me to stop, punch me?”, he chuckled awkwardly.  
  
Honestly, Prompto couldn’t have punched him even if he had wanted to because before he even fully managed to comprehend the sentence, Noct was already right up in his personal space. And only the fraction of a second later, he was pressing their lips together.  
Oh god.  
He barely even realized the surprised squeak he produced because his head was suddenly wiped clean, not a single thought registering anymore as his brain tried to make sense of the situation.  
He had just been kissed. By Noct. By his best friend.  
_Oh god._  
  
Said man had already pulled away again and was studying his expression carefully. Prom’s face must have been mildly amusing at best and downright hilarious at worst because after a second of looking at him Noctis laughed, absolutely delighted.   
“So what do you say?”, there was a mischievous grin on his face, “Again?”  
  
Prom’s eyes grew even wider and he nodded before he even realized it.  
“Gods, yes plea- mph..!”  
He didn’t get to finish the sentence.  
This time Prompto let his eyes fall closed, though he couldn’t stop his body from tensing up.  
It wasn’t quite like the movies; his legs didn’t turn into jelly and there weren’t exactly fireworks or butterflies either.  
It just felt like a strong gust of wind had swept through all of his body, turning his thoughts into a jumbled mess and making his head feel almost empty with just how _full_ it was.

No, it really wasn’t like the movies at all. But it was still oddly magical. Exhilarating even.  
Enough so that he could feel the pounding of his own heart against his rib cage.  
A warm feeling was slowly spreading through his belly and he squirmed, pressing himself closer against Noctis without thinking, who in return wrapped his arms around his waist.   
He could feel the other breathing softly against his face, could feel the muscles in his arm shift as he moved one of his hands a bit further up, could hear the pleased hum Noct made at the back of his throat. For a long blissful moment the whole world was made up of nothing but Noct and it made Prompto want to melt. 

After a few seconds Prompto gently pulled away again, opting instead to press their foreheads together and letting himself look at Noct’s face from up close. Noctis seemed to be doing the same and he found himself staring into the blue depths of those eyes.  
Somehow it felt a bit more awkward than he would have expected it to, just openly looking at someone for so long, but it made him giddy all the same. Even more so when Noct suddenly moved to press a small kiss to the tip of his nose.  
A warm and fuzzy feeling exploded in his chest and it was a feeling so foreign and new that he felt like his smile probably did a horrible job at expressing it.  
But Noct smiled right back at him and for the first time in a long, long while he allowed himself to believe that maybe his friend actually knew exactly how he was feeling. That he was actually feeling the same.

God, how was this even really happening.  
  
“You’re absolutely sure you like me, yeah?” he couldn’t really help but ask, “This isn’t out of guilt? Or a… spur-of-the-moment kind of thing?”  
  
Noct looked almost offended.  
“Please. I’ve been wanting to do that for years,” he snorted, “I really like you, so stop questioning my feelings already”  
  
“Yeah! Yeah, of course! It’s just…,” for a second Prompto felt himself choke up and he swallowed visibly, “Gods. I’ve wanted this for so long. I’ve liked you for so long but it just never seemed…possible, y’know?”  
It really hadn’t. Not with Noct’s obligations, Prompto’s own insecurities, the fact that Prompto was very much a guy - and not even the most attractive guy in Noct’s direct vicinity - and of course the fact that he had assumed Noctis was in love with Luna.  
He buried his face into Noct’s shoulder, his hands clinging to the fabric of his jacket, and exhaled shakily. He was not going to cry, no way. He was so not going to cry over this. Not now of all times.  
He felt absolutely ridiculous.

Noct slowly began peppering small, comforting kisses over the side of his face, “Yeah, I know. But it is. Gods, you have no idea how long _I’ve_ wanted this.”  
If Noctis heard the small sniffing noise Prom made after that (that was really only slightly muffled by his shoulder) he didn’t say anything.

They stood like that for a good minute or two before Prom hesitantly broke the silence again, mumbling into Noct’s jacket.  
“We should probably get back, shouldn’t we? I’m not sure people will be too happy about seeing you make out with me. Especially since they still think you’re marrying Luna”  
What the public was going to think once they’d find out about the change of plans, Prompto didn’t even want to think about.  
  
“Pffh, we weren’t _making out,_ thank you very much”  
  
Prompto had to forcibly bite down on the _“We could have been”_ that almost burst from his mouth but the suggestion hung in the air between them anyways.  
Maybe the implication of that was also the reason why Noctis quickly took him by the hand and really did start walking back towards the hotel- assuming a pace that wasn’t quite slow enough to be casual.  
The blonde chuckled helplessly as a fond feeling settled in his stomach but he chose to ignore the questioning look Noct gave him over his shoulder.  
  
Somehow, the walk back to the hotel took considerably less time than the walk to the parking spot had just a short while ago and Prompto felt a weird mixture of excitement and apprehension settle in his bones.  
Just how far was this going to go today? How far did he want it to go? He wasn’t even sure they’d be able to act like a couple at all, considering the fact that they had yet to tell Gladio and Ignis about what happened.   
  
So were they going to do nothing? Were they going to share a bed? Hug? Kiss?  
God, he wanted to kiss Noct again.  
But the hotel was already coming into sight and Noctis didn’t seem like he was going to slow down any time soon so Prompto sighed and resigned himself to the fact that they’d soon join their friends in their room and then go to sleep like they would on any other day.

What he was not expecting was for Ignis to open the door after he knocked and casually hand him a key to a separate room without a single word, not even trying to hide the smug smile on his face.  
Looking back at Noctis and his decidedly not-surprised expression however, Prompto realized there was apparently a lot he had missed.  
For a moment he felt almost embarrassed but then he shook his head, berating himself.  
Instead, he then snorted a small laugh and grabbed the prince by the arm, pulling him along towards their room.  
  
He was going to have to thank Ignis in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where I'm going to leave it, unless there's a sudden unexpected demand for a continuation.  
> I hope at least one or two people out there enjoy this! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated c:

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is more of a small appetizer, the rest will (probably) be uploaded in one go.  
> I always appreciate advice (especially since English isn't my first language) and corrections both concerning spelling/grammar AND content.  
> And of course I'm always happy about any kind of comment so don't hold anything back! ;D


End file.
